


Right Side of Rock Bottom

by MorningGlory2



Series: Burn Up in Your Atmosphere [7]
Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst, Arguments, Bearded Chris Evans, Blow Job, Evanstan - Freeform, Fluff, I hope this makes up for the last piece, M/M, There’s some...pectoral fucking in the beginning of this, chris has a filthy mouth, coffee talk, cursing, homemade meatballs, i don’t even know what to tag that as..., its pretty racy, scruffy Sebastian stan, sebastian was very muscular for CW, these boys are adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 02:11:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14966897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningGlory2/pseuds/MorningGlory2
Summary: Sebastian’s eyebrows shot up, “I’m sorry,” he started sarcastically,  “I’m not the one who chased you down here. I’m certainly not obligated to listen to you if you feel so fucking inconvenienced by it.”Chris’ head reared back as though he’d been struck. “You’re not exactly making yourself approachable, forgive me for being nervous to talk to you. You’ve been a little less than warm as of late,” Chris shot back. Sebastian took an angry step forward. He wasn’t in the mood for this. And he certainly didn’t intend for this to turn into his fault.“Gee,” Sebastian shot back with more sarcasm, “I can’t help but wonder why that is.”_____Chris and Sebastian finally get to talk.....





	Right Side of Rock Bottom

**Author's Note:**

> WOW THE COMMENTS AND KUDOS ON THE LAST PART *HEART EYES* You all are incredible!!!! Sorry for the delay in getting this part up, I got stuck at one part and stared at it for a week. Ugh! But Team Damon to the rescue!! She got me all squared away, I couldn’t write this without her! Huge thanks to her, always!! Huge thanks to each of you as well, for liking and commenting!! I do hope you enjoy this part! I’m REALLY excited for the next couple parts and I think you guys will enjoy them immensely...some pretty delicious intimate times are coming up soon! (I uploaded this on mobile, I’m really sorry if the formatting is weird!)
> 
> If you enjoy this, please leave a kudos or a comment! Thank you for reading! 
> 
> PS— Come check us out on tumblr! We just started one for this series, where we’ll post graphics, drabbles and oneshots related to this series! Not everything has a spot here so we’ll post outtakes too! There’s a piece up now for Chris’ birthday—Seb got Chris something real nice : ) 
> 
> burnupinyouratmosphereseries.tumblr.com

* * *

 

“ _You want me to fuck these titties, baby?” Chris rasped, caressing the solid muscles of Sebastian’s chest. The ample pectorals under his palms moved with his strong grip, letting Chris ultimately massage them like he would a woman’s breasts...and they were big enough to feel like them. They were more solid of course, but with the extra weight in muscle Sebastian had put on, Chris could have a field day with this new body._  
  
_And he was._  
  
Sebastian groaned thickly under his touch, squirming beneath his build. “Fuck Chris...I don’t know...I mean...” he couldn’t form words as Chris took one hand off his chest and leaned back to stroke his length. He was straddling Sebastian’s stomach, his cock leaking along the man’s strong upper abdominals.  
  
“Come on baby, let me slide my dick between these pecs. Let me come all over your chest. I’m dying to do it baby, that fuckin’ red henley you’ve been wearing every goddamn day is killing me...” Chris begged, adorably.

_Sebastian whimpered, the sound almost foreign to his own ears it had been so long since Chris had made him do it. “Chris...fuck man...do whatever you want...when you talk like—fuck—that...” Chris yanked Sebastian’s dick hard a couple of times, earning a ragged hiss from his lips._

_“Mmmm good boy,” Chris murmured as he grinned shamelessly and moved up higher on Sebastian’s chest. He knew he could bear the weight—he’d been working out enough. “Now push ‘em together for me...yeah, just like that…” Sebastian used his palms and pushed his pectorals together, the muscle mass pushing up like he had cleavage. It wasn’t as soft as a woman’s breasts and somehow he didn’t care that Chris was about to fuck his chest like he was some busty brunette. Chris grabbed lube off the side table, only there because he liked to jerk himself off with it, and coated Sebastian’s chest in the liquid._

_“Come on man...we’ve got 45 minutes before we have to shower,” Sebastian begged, squirming a little. Chris grinned evilly._

_“Stop whining or I won’t suck you off when I’m done,” he threatened. Sebastian swallowed hard._

_“Fucker…,” he muttered, but then groaned as he watched Chris’ slick cock slip between his pecs. The angry red head peeked out at the top before sliding back down and Chris’ groan was positively otherworldly._

_“Look at that...fuck me this feels so fucking good,” Chris huffed, rocking his hips and watching the way his cock disappeared between Sebastian’s pecs. Sebastian moaned, squeezing his chest together hard. “That’s it baby, squeeze my cock—aw fuck,” Chris shuddered and reached down to pinch Sebastian’s nipples. The man cried out in pleasure, dying to be touched as Chris fucked his chest._

_“Chris...I need…”_

_“Shhh baby boy, I’ll suck you off hard I promise, let you fuck my face after I come on yours…”_

 

__________

The alarm startled Chris. His eyes flew open and for a moment he had no recollection of where he was and what was happening. The dream had felt so utterly real, but it was a memory. Had it happened again?

 

Blinking rapidly, his eyes shot to his right, hoping upon hope it had been real. It couldn’t have been because Sebastian had been carrying twenty to thirty pounds more muscle than he was now. And what he had dreamt had actually happened before. But still, he hoped in that split second that he’d see the man of his literal and figurative dreams laying beside him.

 

But all he saw was empty bedding, pillows strewn about. With a heavy sigh he collapsed back against the ones under his head. _Fuck_.

 

The sheets still smelled like him. That was probably what had triggered the memory. Somehow his designer cologne has clung to the sheets for the past four weeks. Chris had left town like a tornado. And then he’d arrived on a red eye for a meeting in Studio City, collapsing into his LA bed way past midnight. He hadn’t bothered to change the sheets. And now he was paying for it. Horribly.

 

Glancing at his phone, he rolled to his side, feeling the pull of the sheets. That release...had it been...was it…?!

 

Pulling up the sheets and comforter, glancing under, a slew of curses left his lips. What a day this was already turning out to be. And he’d only gotten four hours of sleep. He was gloriously fucked and it wasn’t even seven in the morning.

 

Throwing his head back against the pillows once more, he groaned in angst. He had to see Sebastian in a few hours. The universe was out to get him, it was abundantly clear.

 

———

 

Sebastian sipped the hot coffee, dreading every bit of this day. They were planning for press and discussing reshoots. And of course Chris would be there. He’d considered claiming his schedule didn’t allow this and he’d have to follow up separately, just to avoid seeing Chris. But he knew that couldn’t go on forever, and he actually didn’t have anything he could claim as a conflict. This was all becoming childish. So facing him seemed like the best idea.

 

Until now. When he was sick to his stomach and suffering from a lack of sleep. Now it seemed like the worst idea he’d ever had.

 

They hadn’t seen each other or spoken since the night at the gala. Chris had actually managed to stay out of the public eye and Sebastian had gone about working with his big name fashion designers, traveling the world. It was incredible. He should be over the moon. He sure hoped he was faking it well.

 

Because inside he was dying a little bit. His heart was heavy. Every day.

 

He hadn’t gone on any more dates, hadn't slept with anyone else. That obviously wasn’t the way to get over Chris. And ever since the gala and the show he’d drunkenly put on he felt exceptionally dirty. And not in the way he used to.

 

It was hot; summer in Southern California. But Sebastian was freezing. He needed this meeting over with. _Now_.

 

Other actors filed in. It was nice to see familiar faces after a small time apart. The premiere had been fantastic, all the promotion of the last movie. He’d made some amazing friendships. This franchise had made him. He had a lot to be thankful for.

 

And prior to this he had a love to be thankful for too. Now he was just sad. Which sounded pathetic. But it was true. He missed his friendship with the one man who had become so much more than just a friend. It still burned. Would it ever stop?

 

He asked himself this silently over the still steaming cup of black coffee as the door opened and the subject of his thoughts strolled in. He had an iced coffee and a Black T-shirt that was tight enough to make anyone violent. Okay, maybe violent wasn’t the best description. It was just how Sebastian immediately felt in that moment. Hurt _and_ violent.

 

Chris waved hello to the fellow cast and producers, taking the time to genuinely greet people. The only person he noticeably ignored was Sebastian. And he did so to keep himself from cracking. Making eye contact with those blue-grays...he couldn’t. He’d walk right back out the door.

 

He took a seat at the far end of the long table, close to Robert Downey Jr, who greeted him enthusiastically. Chris blamed his low demeanor on the late flight, having been helping promote his uncle and his political campaign for the last few weeks. Robert brushed it off, and Chris was pleased to see that everyone seemed to be ignoring the fact he and Sebastian weren’t speaking. Good. Less questions.

 

The meeting was long. It was thorough and clear and a lot was said that couldn’t leave that room. If Chris was honest, he was ready for this _all_ to be done. He was ready to move on. In so many ways.

 

But one glance at Sebastian made him question that. The man’s eyes were downcast, on the packet of papers in front of him as he read. He looked tired. It pulled at Chris. It probably wasn’t possible he was tired over him. Chris wasn’t about to let his hopes expand on that.

 

Sebastian threw glances toward Chris when he hoped no one was watching. He ached to say something but he also yearned to yell. He was torn, and he wondered if anyone else could feel the heaviness of it around them. Glancing at his watch, he knew they’d have a break soon. Lunch. Fresh air. Maybe a beer. That would calm his nerves.

 

Twenty minutes later he was the first up and out of his chair. Off like a rocket with the promise to return in an hour, just like the rest. Some were making plans, some were going over the paperwork, but he didn’t stop. He didn’t even notice the quick feet behind him he was so desperate for sunshine and separation.

 

“Hey Seb!”

 

His hands landed on the heavy door and he almost ran face first into it at the soft calling of his voice. His heart jumped. No no no no…

 

“What?” Probably not the most articulate way to reply to Chris, and definitely not the nicest as he bit out the word, but he couldn’t help himself. He’d purposely gone around and through the back hallway of the studio building to the back door to avoid this exact thing. The bastard had followed him.

 

Chris bristled at the tone but forced himself to stay the course. “Can we talk a minute?” It took everything in him to follow Sebastian back here, practically chasing him down the hallways. He probably hadn’t been as subtle as he’d liked. But he didn’t care. He _had_ to talk to him. They had to settle something, anything.

 

Sebastian could hear the hint of Boston to Chris’ words. The man was tired. It tugged at his heart strings.

 

Hands still pressed to the door, he replied. “Why?” He didn’t turn, not yet. If he turned, he’d cave.

 

“You know why,” Chris garnered, rubbing his temple as a dull headache loomed.

“No. No, I don’t think I do. There’s not much to say,” Sebastian finally turned as Chris’ words lit fire in his chest. No, he didn’t want to talk. No, he had nothing to say. He’d said it all. And he didn’t really feel like rehashing it.

Chris’ eyes were pleading. “Come on, man,” he groaned, “it’s taking everything I have to do this.”

Sebastian’s eyebrows shot up, “I’m sorry,” he started sarcastically,  “ _I’m_ not the one who chased _you_ down here. I’m certainly not obligated to listen to you if you feel so fucking inconvenienced by it.”

Chris’ head reared back as though he’d been struck. “You’re not exactly making yourself approachable, forgive me for being nervous to talk to you. You’ve been a little less than warm as of late,” Chris shot back. Sebastian took an angry step forward. He wasn’t in the mood for this. And he certainly didn’t intend for this to turn into his fault.

 

“Gee,” Sebastian shot back with more sarcasm, “I can’t help but wonder why that is.”

 

His voice was raising and he could see the way it stoked the fight in Chris. Maybe this was what they needed, maybe they needed to just have it out. Maybe that would solve this. Or at least put it to bed. He took another step forward.

 

“Oh fuck you,” Chris tossed his arms out in exasperation, “I know what I did. And I’m sorry. I don’t wanna fight about it, I wanna _talk_ about it,” he stressed the word, as if begging for anything other than this. Sebastian had too much pent up anger and self hate to allow that to happen.

 

“Fuck me? You sure were good at it for a while, weren’tcha?”

 

“Seems you have no problem doing the fucking these days, do you?” Chris didn’t bother keeping his voice down as his nostrils flared and he grit his teeth. Fine. If this was how Sebastian wanted to play. “Did you really fuck her? Did you really fuck her in the lobby of the Radio City like I wouldn’t fuckin’ notice?! Or did you do it to get to me? You knew I wanted to talk to you and yet you wouldn’t fuckin’ listen...”  
  
Chris pushed Seb up against the wall beside them with a thud, a little harder than he ever had before and enough to made Seb’s eyes go wide. He hadn’t intended on the sudden physical aspect of this argument. And Chris was very, _very_ close. “You fucked that pussy out of spite. Why’d you do that, Sebastian? Why?”  
  
Sebastian sucked in a breath, “You fuckin’ know why, asshole. You made me do it.”  
  
“Do _not_ blame your poor decisions on me,” Chris’ tone was dark and full of warning. Sebastian shoved him back off of him, taking a step toward him in defense.

 

“Poor decisions? _Poor decisions_ !? How about the decision _you made_ to start all of this? Throwing me out of your house because you were _ashamed_ of me. I’m not some hooker, Chris. I’m not some guy you picked up in a bar that you fucked because you needed a warm hole. I know what that’s like, I’ve been _that guy_ . No, you lied to me for a week and took me to bed to make me _feel_ better. To make _yourself_ feel better! You’re worse than the other guy. At least the other guy fucked me with no pretenses and no fake shit!”

 

As soon as the confession left his lips he started to shake. His mouth went dry and he felt _worse_ than he had since it had happened. He watched the emotions drift over Chris’ face as if it was slow motion, his stomach bottoming out. That was not at all how he’d intended to tell Chris what’d he done.

 

“You...you’ve been with another guy?” Chris felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. He knew he had zero right to feel hurt and yet...it felt like a sharp stab to his soul.

 

Sebastian laughed humorlessly, “Yeah. Yeah I have. I went to a bar, found a guy who laughed at my jokes and treated me nice and let him take me home and fuck me. Yeah, that happened, Chris. Now you’re not the only dick I’ve ever taken. Bet that makes you wanna turn and walk away, huh? Knowing this ass isn’t just for you anymore. Knowing it’s been _tainted_ .” Sebastian dropped his eyes with a defeated huff. Somehow he’d managed to make himself feel worse. _Just fucking great._

 

“I…,” Chris trailed off, trying to wrap his brain around every bit of information that was just thrown at him at lightning speed. His tone softened dramatically, all the hurt he felt resurfacing, “Do you...do you really think I wouldn’t wanna be with you anymore because you were with someone else?” He wasn’t sure what upset him more, the fact it had happened because of what he’d done and said or the fact Sebastian felt like he wouldn’t want him anymore. They both made him nauseous.

 

Sebastian couldn’t bring himself to raise his eyes, emotions running wild through him, “I mean, why would you? I’ve been sleeping around since I left your place…”

 

His tone was defeated and it broke Chris’ heart. “How many people have you slept with?” He almost whispered the words, actually afraid for what he’d pushed Sebastian to do.

 

“Just two,” he confessed, “that guy and Kate…,” he lifted his eyes and finally met Chris’. Their gaze held for a few seconds. “But I still did it.”

 

Chris took a step forward, slow and careful as if he was afraid Seb would shove him away once more. When he only tensed, Chris chanced raising a hand to cup his cheek. At first Sebastian physically flinched but then it was as though he’d needed that touch, leaning into Chris’ hand heavily. “Seb, that’s not sleeping around,” he gave the man a lopsided grin.

 

Sebastian blushed hard and kept his eyes on the floor. “Sure feels like it,” he muttered, a clip to his voice. Chris grin widened.

 

“Hey, look at me a minute, will ya?” He coaxed, bringing his other hand up to land on Sebastian’s cheek just as softly as the first. Chris watched as Sebastian’s eyes rose until their gazes met. His eyes were pained, and it made Chris make his next move easily. “Come here,” he whispered, dropping his hands to grab Sebastian’s, pulling him toward the empty conference room across the hall. Chris shut the door and pinned Seb against it, surprised the man greatly.

 

“What the hell do you—“

 

“Shhh,” Chris put a finger to Sebastian’s lips to silence him before he leaned in and kissed him.

 

Sebastian was shocked at first, rigid and defensive against Chris. But that didn’t deter Chris, whose lips moved slowly against Sebastian’s regardless of his reaction at first. But he soon softened, his hands coming up to Chris’ sides.

 

Chris felt like his soul was finally alive. He was finally taking in the oxygen he’d been at a loss for. A warm blanket settled over him and he realized something about this, about being back against Sebastian, kissing him slow and sweet...it was like coming home.

 

This kiss stayed light for several minutes. Chris didn’t push, he simply encouraged and coaxed Sebastian until he could press their hips together and feel the hardness of his cock through his jeans. A gasping groan let out against his lips and _yes_ , there he was. “There’s my boy,” Chris murmured into the kiss and Sebastian replied only with a needy whimper.

 

Chris pulled away to find Sebastian’s gaze, needing complete consent before he did anything further. He wanted to blow the man’s mind, but he couldn’t do that if Sebastian didn’t say…”Let me take care of you, Seb. Let me show you just how wrong I was…”

 

While Chris worked off words and actions for affection, so did Sebastian. He knew he should have spoken the words on his mind, the words plaguing his heart for weeks but he couldn’t bring himself to, not yet. But show Sebastian? Oh he could absolutely show him just how much he cared, how wrong he was, how much he’d _craved_ him.

 

Sebastian’s eyes closed, passion running through his veins. He wanted to say no, wanted to push Chris away and hold his ground. Only because he couldn’t bear for his heart to be broken again. But it was impossible, with Chris looking at him like that with those eyes, he couldn’t push him away if he’d tried. Instead he pulled him closer, threading his hands through his longer, fluffier hair. “Show me, please,” he whispered with broken resolve, opening his eyes to catch Chris’ gentle gaze. Chris gave him a small smile.

 

“Thank you, sweet boy,” he murmured, placing one more kiss to Sebastian’s sweet lips and then dropping to his knees. Sebastian was panting already, chest rising and falling with anticipation. Chris was pleased to find him entirely hard already as he undid his belt. He slowly slid the zipper down and Sebastian was letting out a whine in the back of his throat.

 

“Don’t tease me, please Chris. I’ve missed you too much,” it was an emotional admission but he couldn’t help it. He was throbbing with need and he knew it would only take a few good sucks and he would explode in Chris’ mouth.

 

“Okay, sweetheart,” Chris soothed, pulling his cock from the confines of his boxer briefs and giving him two strokes. Seb shook from the sensitivity and how utterly wrecked he already was. Chris drew him into his mouth then, watching him through his lashes as Sebastian lost his mind so completely quickly it was shocking.

 

His mouth fell open and his hands grasped Chris head. He didn’t push or pull, just held on, gently carding his fingers through the softness. Chris swirled his tongue and sucked hard, pressing his tongue to the underside of Seb’s cock, making the man all but double over in pleasure.

 

Chris tried to draw it out as long as he could but Seb tasted too heavy and good on his tongue. He settled Sebastian’s cock against the back of his throat and swallowed around him twice before he took him shallow again. He alternated between deep throating him and sucking the tip and if only took two rounds before Sebastian was shaking.

 

“Chris,” he panted in a whisper, desperation on his tone. “Chris...I’m gonna come... _fuck_ …”

 

Chris would have smiled if his mouth wasn’t so full. He kept on, sucking Sebastian for all he was worth, memorizing his taste and showing him just how much he’d missed this. It took Sebastian maybe another thirty seconds before he lost it with a low, long groan. He spilled down Chris’ throat, the man eagerly suckling him until he was spent. Sebastian shivered, sagging against the wall. Chris placed a few kisses to Sebastian’s hips before standing, fixing his pants for him as he recovered.

 

“I’ve missed the taste of your cock,” Chris whispered, kissing Sebastian’s neck. He leaned into him, hearing his quick breaths as he inhaled his masculine scent. “I’m so sorry, Seb. I’ve missed all of you so much,” he confessed into the man’s flesh. Sebastian shivered again.

 

“I’ve missed you too,” Sebastian whispered in return, his voice low and slow. He was gripping Chris’ hips so tightly.

 

“Come home with me?” Chris asked, “after the meeting? We’ll make dinner and talk. I promise.”

 

Sebastian finally opened his eyes and leaned away to find Chris’. He was searching for sincerity, genuine honesty. And he found it in those blues. Chris look worn and tired, as tired as Sebastian felt. It was time to raise the white flag. “As long as you make meatballs,” he offered a grin. It was time for a talk. A real one. With all their clothes on.

 

“You got it, pal.”

 

———

 

It was hours later when they were finally seated on Chris’ back porch, watching the sun go down. They each hand a cup of coffee in hand, and despite the heat it seemed to be the best choice for the men, allowing them to truly discuss their situation in the right frame of mind—no alcohol to fuel any fights.

 

The meeting had been far less tense after their interlude at the back door, both men more relaxed and sneaking glances. They’d all parted ways as normal and Sebastian had driven himself over to Chris’. He felt more comfortable with his own car, in case he needed to escape, or decided staying the night wasn’t a good idea. Chris respected that. Couldn’t blame the man for having a getaway car. Just in case.

 

Chris had gone to the store on the way home, picking up all the ingredients to make his mother’s meatballs. He and Seb had worked quietly together to make them while watching the Red Sox game from the night before, which helped with the silence. Chris put Sebastian to work mixing and rolling the balls and soon they seemed back in their own banter. It was still a little strained but the smiles weren’t as small and the laughter wasn’t as soft as the night wore on.

 

Catching up came naturally. A lot had happened over the weeks they’d been apart—movie deals and script rewrites and just life itself.

 

Once the meatballs were in the oven, Chris had brewed them each a cup of coffee, leading the way out to the porch. It seemed like a good common place to talk, and while Chris didn’t live in a neighborhood without neighbors, he didn’t feel the need to hide _as much_. Now that he knew where he stood with himself. He hoped maybe Sebastian appreciated the gesture.

 

And taking one look at the man beside him, tall body relaxing in the Adirondack chair, he _needed_ him to appreciate it—needed him to know just how much he cared, how right he was going to make all of this. He’d clean up this mess piece by piece, Chris was determined. “My God, I’ve missed you.” He finally broke the companionable silence, bringing Sebastian’s gaze off the sunset and back to him. A smile lingered on his handsome face.

 

“Ya did?” He asked, chuckling a little and flushing under the evening sun. Chris nodded shamelessly.

 

“I did. Not talking to you was…,” he licked his lips and searched for the word, “...fuckin’ painful,” he decided as the best description. He said them bitterly, more at himself than anything. Sebastian nodded, knowingly.

 

“It was. I can agree with that. I missed you so much. Just...just texting every day, talking about anything. And the other stuff too but...just you. I just missed you,” Sebastian couldn’t contain the words as the poured out, Chris’ eyes on Sebastian as he spoke. His heart ached.

 

“Listen Seb, I’m so sorry about what happened here that day. It was so fucking wrong of me to ask you to leave. And I _was_ a coward. You had that right,” Chris said every word with intention, not taking his eyes off Sebastian once. He’d been thinking about this day for so long, he wasn’t about to let it go to waste.

 

Sebastian’s brow furrowed as if he was in pain, “I’m sorry I said that, I was—“

 

“You were right,” Chris interrupted quickly, leaning forward, “everything was fucking perfect and I ruined it. Single Handedly. I handled the whole thing like a jackass. I’m really sorry, Seb,” Chris reached across the chairs and risked grabbing Sebastian’s left hand, the one not holding the coffee.

 

Sebastian was surprised by the affection but gladly accepted Chris’ hand and held it tightly. “I’m sorry too. I was no...saint,” he smiled sadly and looked down, staring at the dark liquid. “But I forgive you,” he glanced up with hopeful eyes. Chris smiled gently. He felt a burden lift off his tired shoulders.

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah, really. I don’t wanna be mad at you. It hurt and I’m not gonna say it didn’t. But hearing you say all that...I know you mean it. And I’m sorry I slept with other people,” Sebastian added solemnly. “Did you?”

 

“Not one,” he answered almost too quickly, rushing to amend that as Sebastian looked away, “but not because of anything other than you, and how much I—“ the words almost slipped, pulling at his emotions but he dragged them back, “—care about you. And how sorry and confused I was. I couldn’t...accept this, yet. But I have. Now.”

 

Sebastian’s brows seemed permanently pinched as he gazed at Chris. “Now?”

 

“I mean, I’m not sure I want it in the press yet but I’m comfortable with myself, and you and how it feels to be with you, to be intimate together. I want us to have that together and to not have to...hide,” he hadn’t rehearsed that part mentally and it came out choppy. But it seemed that it had lit Sebastian on fire.

 

Sebastian couldn’t contain his smile at Chris’ words. Not one iota of it. “So you’re saying we can get dinner? Coffee? Walk Dodger together? You won’t throw me out again if Becky has to come over?” Sebastian needed it spelled out. He couldn’t risk being hurt again.

 

“I promise to never throw you out again. Unless you wear a fuckin’ Yankees hat during playoffs. Then all bets are off,” he was playful as he was animated, tossing his hands in the air and almost spilling his coffee. Sebastian laughed out, the air between them _finally_ free. It was perfect.

 

“I...can’t promise that,” Sebastian playfully replied, watching as Chris set his cup down on the cement porch and reached for him. Sebastian came willingly, laughing as Chris pulled him sideways into his lap. He felt awkward at first, sitting like this on Chris’ lap, their heights the same. But Chris wrapped his strong arms around him and cradled the back of his head and suddenly none of that mattered. They were outside in Chris’ beautiful backyard, under the sunset with homemade meatballs in the oven and Chris was suddenly kissing him slowly...Sebastian didn’t want to be anywhere else. This was natural. _This_ was home.

 


End file.
